Super Smash Bros Chronicles
by Master Dylan
Summary: The Smashers must figure out who the murderer is, before there aren't any smashers left to figure it out! Horror AND Humor! First Fanfic made by Master Dylan. Rated T for Moderate Violence.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Where all the great lands join together, there lay a mansion where people join together, the Smash Brothers, who have been having new visitors every year. This year recently three new smashers have joined the smash brotherhood, greeted by the other 25 smashers...these smashers are:

Solid Snake: He was invited to the Smash tournament for unknown reasons over other 3rd party characters, and the first 3rd party character to be in a Smash Tournament.

Wario: He's been trying to enter the Smash Bros. tournament for over two years now, but he never had the skills to make it in, but now he's back with way more "useful" abilities and has been accepted in by the judge, Master Hand. He wants in mainly to whoop Mario, as he hates him, as his Rival.

Pit: Little is known about Pit. He arrived to tryout for Smash Bros. and passed with "flying" colors. Pit has a good heart, as he is an angel.

Meda Knight: Meda knight was last seen at the tryouts, he looked intimidating and could probably kill Link in a sword battle with ease, he also moves even faster than Fox! Master Hand was injured from his battle against Ness so Crazy Hand replaced him, and he maniacally said Meda knight was slower than Bowser and couldn't even match young link in a battle of steel. Meda Knight flew off with anger, and is currently no where to be found.

So now there were 28 smashers in the mansion. As usual this afternoon the smashers were casually talking to one another:

Ness: "Hey guys, I just went to my daily visit to Solid Snake's "house of the hobo"...aka, Cardboard box, and he told me that he saw a shadow character go right by his "house", he looked nothing like us, apparently..."

Yoshi: "Yeah! I was really freaked out! It looked sorta like a large bat..."

Marth: "No one fits that description here. The only people allowed in this mansion are the 28 of us and Master and Crazy Hand."

Capt Falcon:"Show me your moves!"

Samus: "AAAAAAAAH!!!"

Samus does a smash attack on Capt. Falcon, sending him threw a window.

Samus: "I showed you my moves, happy?!"

Ness: "Haha! Captain Falcon has crap for a brain."

Captain Falcon, shouting from outside: "I heard that because my ears are a lot better than my brain!"

Mewtwo: "Foolish mortals...I wish to dispose of that Captain Falcon...and one day I shall..."

Mewtwo starts to laugh, evil powers being his pride, protection, and used with his incredible maneuvers, such as teleportation.

Peach:"What are you babbling on about?"

Peach whacks Mewtwo in the head with a frying pan.

Mewtwo: "Grah!! What was that for??"

Peach: "Im tired of you laughing at everyone, and laughing because of your so called power!"

Mewtwo: "So called power?! Take this, foolish mortal!"

Mewtwo picks up peach with his powers and throws her out the broken window.

Peach: "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ouch!"

Mewtwo:"Foolish mortals belong together.."

Pikachu:"Alright guys...lets show Mewtwo he isn't the boss around here!"

Pikachu and pichu fire thunder at Mewtwo, while Jigglypuff rolls into a ball and charges at him.

Mewtwo:"Pokemon that stupid dont deserve to live..."

Mewtwo turns around and deflects the thunder attacks back, as well as sending jigglypuff into a wall, and zapping her and pikachu and pichu.

Roy:"Hey! that wasn't nice!"

Roy cuts Mewtwo in half, Blood spills along the floor, Roy is shocked at what he just did...

Yoshi:"Umm...erm...wha??"

Mr. Game and Watch:"I believe that Mewtwo has finally been dealt with, and surprisingly very easy, now we can all rejoice and be glad!...Except now..."

Roy: "I might be royally screwed for killing someone..."

Mr. Game and Watch: "Royally screwed? Hey...that's funny, because you are royal! Haha-

Roy punches Mr. Game and Watch, who flies right into Zelda.

Mewtwo's body fades away, as well as the blood, which seems to be going back where it came from, then Mewtwo reappears, fully in one piece.

Mewtwo: "You'll never dispose of me, weakling..."

With that Mewtwo throws a shadow ball at Roy and blasts him backward, injuring him.

Roy: "Ugh! I hate him..."

Marth helps him to his feet.

Ness: "Ok everyone, I think its time for a good nights rest, today was a little crazy..."

That night, in Yoshi's room...

Yoshi: "zzzz..."

A shadow forms in yoshis room,descending from the ceiling.

The voice from the shadow whispers with pure anger:"Ill kill all who did what i could not..."

The dark figure glares at Yoshi with pure hate,before taking out a blade.

???: "Wake up, my prey!"

Yoshi: "Wha??Hey what are you doing in my room??"

???: "Killing you!"

Yoshi:"Noooo!!!"

Yoshi scrambles out of bed...

Yoshi: "Oh my god! That shadow! And...its-"

??? Slices threw Yoshi's body thoroughly twice, the blood spilling onto the floor, the attack was incredibly quick, Yoshi was still alive seconds after.

Yoshi:"Meh...igh..." were his last attempts at words before he died from extremely rapid blood loss.

???: "Every painful night the lives of these wannabes will be gone!"

With that, the ??? figure breaks threw a window on the roof, leading into the roof to escape.

Minutes later all the smashers are standing among a green and red mess on Yoshi's rug...the reality of panic quickly ensuing them.

First Story, read and rate. More chapters coming VERY soon.

Note: Chapter 1, This is now the Edited Version.


	2. Chapter 2 THE PLAN

27 Smashers remain...

27 panicking smashers...notice something different?

They are usually more innocently panicking, but not this time...because there's one less smasher alive here...

Master Hand floats in a room filled with these 27 smashers.

Ganondorf and Link were in their pajamas chasing after mr.game and watch,singing...

"Bananas, In pajamas, are coming down the stairs, bananas in pajamas, are chasing teddy bears..."

Blah Blah Blah...

Master Hand: Everyone!!!ATTENTION!

Donkey Kong:"Me Mr.Dumb!"

Master Hand fires a missile at donkey kong, which blasts him threw a wall, that now has an extremely large hole in it...

Donkey Kong:"Duh-ow!Glluueeee!!!"

Donkey Kong takes out a can of Glue and starts drinking it like it were his favourite drink, when all of a sudden, he jumps up quickly, with a rather frightened look on his face.

Donkey Kong:"Oh no...im drinking... ..."

Donkey Kong:"The wrong kind of glue!!!Argh!!!No name brand!!!Bleargh!!!!!"

Donkey Kong lies there choking with the glue suffocating him, killing off any brain cells he ever had to begin with, then Donkey Kong lay there, dead.

Wario:"That-a idiot is-a dead! He commited suicide-a!"

Master Hand:"His body may as well join Yoshi's...which have been wrapped together in linen cloth and will be buried in a large cardboard box behind the Smash Bros. Mansion...infact, it has already been done...and i knew it because I knew Dk would kill himself sooner or later...he's so dumb...he doesn't realize any type of glue could kill you...anyway, DK's body is now being buried next to Yoshis, It will be finished in about 10 minutes by my partner Crazy Hand..."

-At the new Smash Bros. Graveyard-

Crazy Hand:"This shovel is remarkably as slippery as buttery fluttery soapy doapy!"

Crazy hand throws it high in the area and its hits him..in...well...his "Hand."

Crazy Hand:"When im done this, Master Hand better give me my drugs back!"

# Crazy Hand finishes up the burial just in time for the smashers to arrive

Mario:"This-a better not be-"

Mario is interrupted by Snake gasping for air

Snake:"Me hate outside air! Cardboard box save meee!!!"

Snake runs under his cardboard box.

Samus:"Snake, you were only out here for 10 minutes, after spending four days in your box!"

Snake:"Me hobo!Me no help it!"

Snake goes under his box,sighing for relief of his favourite place to be

Link:"Nut..."

Mario:"Like-a I was-a going to-a say, this better not be one of-a us..."

Zelda:"No way, we just have to think of someone who holds a grudge...and im sure that's not anyone here..."

# The smashers examine the tombstones, which read:

YOSHI

Born:1990

Died:2006

Ganondorf:"The born date must indicate when that smasher was first created"

DONKEY KONG

Born:1981

Died:2006

Capt. Falcon, who has his hand on a gash he got from the broken window Mewtwo sent him threw yesturday,spoke:"That like dude is the oldest character here besides Mario!Back then,like,Mario was like, called like, Jumpman, or like something! Like, DK, show me your moves!

Peach whacks him with her frying pan.

Peach:"hate it when you say that, he's dead!"

Capt falcon:"But i like saying it because its,like,me!!!"

Mewtwo:"I feel like strangeling you with my powers..."

That night Master Hand re-entered the main room where the 26 smashers were now chatting nervously.

Master Hand:It has come to my attention that all of you should be caucious, the murderer was the cause for DK's death as well, he put drugs in his bananas, and made them these weird magic bananas that would eventually make him commit suicide.I do not want to take responsibility for your deaths, so be careful, and protect eachother.You will share rooms in groups of five to insure safety.

Everyone agreed, but Mewtwo laughed and stated that he was to powerful to be killed,so he slept alone...

That night...the smashers are in close together rooms in groups of five in each room...except Mewtwo...

Mewtwo was meditating when he senses a presence...

Read and Rate!


	3. Chapter 3 Utter Chaos

Mewtwo was picking up on the intruders movements quickly, in a meditating stance. He then senses the opening of his door, and that's when he awakens to face the cloaked figure before him, a razor-sharp sword in his hidden right hand.

???:"Mewtwo...you are powerful, but you will surrender now as my servant or you will face utter PAIN!"

Mewtwo:"Foolish mortal...you have offended the most powerful pokemon! You will pay for harming the inhabiters in this mansion, as weak as they all are."

# The two powerful dark forces stared, Mewtwo's red eyes peircing the only part of the murderer's body that was visible, his yellow eyes. During Mewtwo's rather loud growling,just waiting to destroy the murderer and be worshipped as a hero, though Mewtwo was just greedy to rule all of smash bros. and the whole world,he has awoken some smashers, who all joined together into a force of 25, now knowing Mewtwo could be Dead.

???:"I have powers far beyond your own"

The murderer charges up a small shining star, which grows larger, seeing this Mewtwo charges up his own shadow ball, then two attacks collide, destroying the middle floor of the room.

Mewtwo:"You wreaked my room! How dare you!"

Mewtwo picks up ??? with his powers and fires several shadow balls at him, but he blocks them all, slicing threw them with his sword, he starts moving so fast Mewtwo could no longer sense him...

Mewtwo:"Impossible! You move ten times faster than Pikachu using quick attack!"

???:"Precisely...foolish mortal..."

Mewtwo:"That's my line!"

Obviously distracted, a blur goes right threw Mewtwos body, cutting him in half and blood splattering everywhere.

A figure peeked into Mewtwos window at this time, upon seeing this, the brave boy with a baseball bat runs into his room.

Ness:"Mewtwo, no!!!I still sense our psychic connection...and...its getting stronger again?"

The blood starts floating back into the middle of Mewtwo's sliced body and he teleports, back to full health.

Mewtwo:"Foolish mortal...Recover"

Ness:"Alright! Lets nab that murderer!"

???:"I may be outnumbered, but im so fast you'll never catch me!"

By this time every smasher had entered the room.

Pit:"Alright murderer! Take this!"

Pit fired a fast arrow at the ??? figure, but it sprouted wings and began flying, but the arrow hit its right wing, and the ??? figure fell to meet its doom at a Ganondorf's warlock punch, sending him threw the window 500 feet away from the smash mansion...well, one of them anyway...during this time a fake blurred copy had been circuling the smash bros. at such speeds they barely noticed it...untill it went in a straight angle, going right threw mr.game and watch and both the ice climbers, leaving their bodys in a mess. The smashers hear a scream and turn around to see the mess...The fake ??? figure immediatly started around the smashers again, obviously about to strike more smashers untill none remained. This time it rammed threw mewtwo, but kept its sword stuck right threw Mewtwos mid-section.

The smashers watched in terror, and some, delight...Mewtwo could not heal himself if the sword was still threw his body, and he was dying fast, as fast as the blood was spurting out.

Roy:"Lets just run, Mewtwo deserves to die anyway...I always hated him..."

Ness could feel the psychic bond between him and Mewtwo rapidly breaking, but still, he heard a faint voice...

"Ness...Ness...help...your my only hope for survival, fellow psychic superior...uugghhh!!!!!!!!...hurry...only 10 seconds left of holding onto life...nine..."

Ness charges a PK Flash, which is fully charged when it blasts Mewtwo and the fake ??? figure, which screams and dissapears, this frees mewtwo, while zapping him at the same time, and he lands on the ground...

"three...two..."

Mewtwo's wounds began healing, if they healed any slower he would have died right there, but he pulled threw and stood up as if everything was normal.

"Zero...Thankyou Ness.."

"Your welcome"

The smashers looked at Ness with shear anger, wondering why he would save Mewtwo, but grew happy the fake copy of the ??? figure was gone thanks to Ness, and in a way Mewtwo helped by having the murderer stand still while killing him.

The real one, however, at this time was pulling an arrow was his right wing, and struggled to fly away untill next time...

The smashers returned to their resting places, this time with Mewtwo joining them, but there were only 24 smashers now. Master Hand and Crazy Hand came in to help bury the Ice climbers and Mr.game and watch,where they would respectfully read their tombstones and closer friends would pray for them, in that morning everyone hoped that somehow Master Hand would pull threw in helping them secure the building...

---------------------------

Thats all for now! From now, I will be posting the Dead List...

THE DEAD LIST:

Yoshi Donkey Kong Mr.Game and Watch Ice Climbers

Read and Rate!


	4. Chapter 4 Sheer Stupidity

That morning while everyone was in a meeting room...

Master Hand:"Crazy hand, what might you have to say about this?"

Crazy Hand:"POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!I SAY IT LOUD AND POUD!"

Master Hand:"Its proud...idiot...however, throwing Crap at the murderer might work...hmm...no, we need more power and less idiots in this Mansion...(sigh)"

Link was on his fourth glass of wine, when he stood up drunkingly to say something, but fell to the floor before doing so.

Master Hand:"A perfect example of an idiot..."

# Capt. Falcon's chair is empty

Master Hand:"ugh..."

Crazy Hand:"MaybehehasthediarrheasYAGODYAGODYAGODYAGOD!!!"

Samus:"Yeah...he always drinks oil or whatever it is out of his racer thingy instead of normal water...I remember, one time he was coughing this black stuff up while running around like a retard..."

Link:"Oh...jus befare...da...dada...da wine! Yeh das dit! Actuallie...me no know what dit means?gah!"

Link runs to drink oil with Capt.Falcon in the garage but he stumbles over and his chest lands on a sharp knife, balanced upwards

Link:"Whooooaaaaaaaa...now I see Red!"

Luigi:"Link is-a bleeding on the floor-a!"

Link lays there, barely feeling any pain as he slowly died off from blood loss.

Link:"Wow...it getting dark...uuhhhh..."

Zelda:"No!!Link!!"

Zelda rushes over to pull the knife out of Link, but when she did, she noticed the knife struck his heart directly in his chest, and just like that, he died.

Luigi:"Poor Link. If-a only he stopped drinking-a bad wine-a, the-a fool..."

Master Hand inspects the knife Zelda gave him, which was covered in blood. He saw the initials M.M. Printed on them threw the blood.

Master Hand:"My dear friends...I think I found a clue...the murderers first and last name starts with M."

Luigi:"Hmmm...that's-a interesting...we just have to find out who..no one here matches those initials..hmmm...the murderer-a must have set this-a up incase someone fell, or stepped on it-a to atleast inflict pain...how-a cruel!"

-Meanwhile in his garage after drinking oil-

# Capt.Falcon is reading a note

Dear Idiot,

I have noticed you are the dumbest out of the smashers,but if you have any strength at all,defeat me in a battle to proof it,Come on top of the smash mansion's roof at noon,and if you prove yourself worthy,youll be my servant,if you chicken out and dont come,or lose,youll die while you lose o,and if you chicken out,then ill hunt you down!Mwhahaha!

Sincerly,someone better than you.

Capt.Falcon:"Why that punk!!He'll show me his moves!Then he will taste mine!Ahahah!"

As usual Capt.Falcon was clueless that this was the murderer and not another smasher who didnt like him.He sat there untill Noon an hour later,then jacked a ladder from the now dead mr.game and watches room.

Capt.Falcon fell atleast 10 times down the latter before finally going to the top, his brain cells severly damaged from the repeated injestion of oil...the idiot he was..

Capt.Falcon:"Hello?..."

Capt.Falcon started growing nervous as one thought finally reached his head,and that was...what if he was fighting someone like Mewtwo?...yeah...he was still clueless...just getting alittle warmer...

A figure about half the size of Capt.Falcon,with his tiny foot steps,approached him untill he was 15 feet away from him.The figure has his hands on his blue cape,which surrounded his face,all except his oval-yellow eyes,and he has his sword in its hilt.Capt.Falcon finnally had the message he was the murderer,but it was to late now.He "knew" he would win,because he thought he had the best moves...which is senile and mindless ofcourse...

???:"Greetings,mr.I-raced-all-my-life-and-die-stupid...hahahahaha!"

Capt.Falcon:"...Show me your moves!"

Capt.Falcon got into his extremely stupid stance,which angered the murderer because he had to be talking to such an idiot.

???:"Your foolish...I have powers unlike the smashers you know,and they still dont know all my powers,heres a new one just for you..."

Capt.Falcon:"Falcon Kick!"

Capt.Falcon burned on fire and charged at the figure, but the figure spun around twice and a tarnado hurled itself right in Capt.Falcon's path,and he was sucked in,the tarnado was odd because he could still breathe,though he was paralyzed and could only see the tarnado he was trapped inside.

5 minutes later...Capt.Falcon remains trapped.

Capt.Falcon:"Argh!"

???:"Now heres my combo for you now that you are slowly gaining damage...only powerful AND intelligent people could escape the tarnado,now feel my wrath!"

The murderer goes at his top speed,his sword out,he goes into his own tarnado,not damaging himself,and moves in a circle in the tarnado,as capt.falcon sees the blue blur,it comes directly at him,before he even thought of something,he noticed...his left arm was missing,with blood going around the tarnado.The blur went beside him and sliced his left arm off!At this point,the tarnado stopped and capt.falcon fell next to...his arm?

Capt.Falcon:"Oh god!You...you...Falcon punch!"

Capt.Falcon uses his flaming right arm,the murderer was right there,but when punched,he hit nothing,and felt something behind him,next thing he knew he was dealt 8 stabs done within five seconds,the holes pouring out the blood,Capt.Falcon fell and died,while the pool of blood around him expanded...

???:"ill leave his body here so they will find out...and tonight should be fun mwhahah!"

The murderer flew off,leaving the smashers to soon panic over a severly bloody and damaged, yet uncared for body...

---------------------------------

The Dead List:

Yoshi Donkey Kong Mr.game and Watch Ice Climbers Capt.Falcon Link

Master Dylan:"Yay Luigi! You were given lines to show you aren't just Mario's Shadow! Go Green!"

Luigi:"Yay! Im loved! I was given lines omg!

Master Dylan:"Hey Luigi...whatever happened to your accent??"

Luigi:"Oh...hehe...its-a me Luigi!"

Master Dylan:"That's better."

---------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5 Grim Assault

The Smashers were chatting just after the time of noon, hopeful that things may change and the murderer will be no more. Very wishful thinking...

At this time the smashers heard a faint scream above them, Master Hand almost immediatly asked kirby and peach to investigate.

Kirby:"Oh boy...this is scary..."

Peach:"Hey! It's a ladder! Someone was up here. Lets climb it, it may lead us to something..."

Kirby:"Fine...ill be brave for once and fly up to make sure all is safe..."

Kirby flies up, he sees a shadow of a figure, and another faint shadow. When kirby was almost there he felt something liquid drip on him, and it was blood!!!Dripping blood from a spreading pool of blood from the victim that died 15 minutes ago.

Kirby:"Ekk..."

Kirby decided that he would be brave for the smashers, and hoped the murderer wasn't present. He reached for the edge of the roof, wet with blood, and climbed up, getting out of the blood pool immediatly. Kirby saw the remains of a sliced and diced capt.falcon,and anger filled the pink fluffball.

Kirby:"I WILL KILL YOU, MURDERER!"

At this exact moment a shadow appears on the roof, another shadow, and Kirby was both confused and scared. This person wasn't the murderer was he? He looked like Mario, but he was shiny metal silver, with no eyes.

Metal Mario:"Greetings Kirby, you will not be here long, and you will join your friend..."

Metal Mario steps forward, alarming Kirby.

Kirby:"Your not the murderer..."

Metal Mario:"I may not be THE murderer, but im close enough, and I have arrived for reasons you will never comprehend, so in simpler form, fight me or have a 100 Percent chance of dying!"

Kirby:"MMMpphh...fine!...MMMPPHH!"

Kirby spits a ball of air at Metal Mario, he stands there and lets it hit him, and he laughs.

Metal Mario:"Tickles...hhahahhaha!"

Metal Mario knocks Kirby away with a Metal Punch, then fires a fireball like Mario's at him, keeping him in the air as Kirby starts dying from being on fire.

Kirby lands with a thud, rolling around on fire on horrid pain, unable to focus on fighting Metal Mario.

Metal Mario:"Grraahh! Super Smash Attack! Metal Fireball!"

Metal Mario fires a fireball that looks like fire, but is the exact same color as himself, and it was bigger to, as it was a bit bigger than Kirby himself.

The fireball connects and leaves melted metal seeping threw Kirby's body, his burning blood spewing out like lava. Kirby lived as long as he could...but he could no longer hold out as the metal fire liquid touched his heart, and lungs, and completely melted his body except for his brain and upper head, Kirby died, turning into a Small pool of melted metallic lava.

Just then, the murderer appeared with his quick speed.

???:"Well done..."

Metal Mario:"Thankyou, Master..."

As peach heared Kirbys scream fade, she ran into the mansion, knowing there was trouble brewing up there, she wanted Master and Crazy Hand to get more involved...

--------------------

The Dead List:

Yoshi Donkey Kong Mr.Game and Watch Ice Climbers Capt.Falcon Link Kirby

---------------------


	6. Chapter 6 The Chronic Battle

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were greeted with a pale-faced peach as she shrieked out that Kirby was killed by the murderer.

Peach:"You two are strong! Now is your chance! Go kill the murderer!"

Master Hand:"Without hesitation we will fight! This is the chance we have been waiting for.

Master Hand, followed by Crazy Hand, float to the top of the mansion, where they hear laughter.

???:"Hahahaha! This is fun! All the smashers will soon die!"

Crazy Hand:"Mostly definately superbly luckily surly weirdly happily not happily oddly awkward nicely gently soapy doapily the murderer!"

Young Link:"What an idiot..."

The smashers slumbed behind, they were all going to destroy the murderer together, when they heard a voice they did not recognize.

Metal Mario:"Lets leave, we may attract the whole crew of them..."

Master Hand:"To late you...two?"

???:"Meet my assistant, Metal Mario...Metal Mario, meet your victim!"

Metal Mario:"Indeed we shall, and you, lone hand, will fall!"

Crazy Hand:"Don't start without me me me me me me yagod yagod yagod!!!!!!!!!!!!oh my god oh my god oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Master Hand:"Crazy, calm down! Now, you two against all of us!"

At this moment the rest of the smashers begin appearing from the edges of the roof they climbed.

???:"I think not, that is unfair, you wouldn't want to insist, would you?Yes or No?"

Master Hand:"Screw you, we all will kill you!!!"

???:"For that disrespect to the great murderer of doom, me, that is, that will cost you a smasher...which one...which one..."

The smashers faces all went pale and worried. There was no way to react in time, because one smasher was already dying, a dead fox screaming in pain as he died laid there, blood pouring out, then the smashers turned their faces to the murderer and Metal Mario, and they were both standing there, 'whoa' the smashers thought, the murderer was just to fast!!!!!

???:"Now that you all have come together I can take you out one by one, so, Master Hand, you and your partner can have a 2 on 2 against us and risk your lives,or continue to fight us together,only to lose more smashers."

Mario:"We will-a all stick together-a!"

Master Hand:"No...Mario and friends, stay back! Root for us, we can do this..."

Ness:"I hate those two guys!!!Grrr...I dont even feel like watching!I wanna burn them to ashes!"

???:"To make sure you dont be foolish and cheat..."

??? holds up his hands and a nearly-invisible wall of green light traps Metal Mario,the murderer,Master Hand,and Crazy Hand in a circle large enough for a battle.

Smashers:"Go Super Hands!!!"

Master Hand:"Our team name will be The Super Hands,what sad name do you choose?"

???:"We shall be The Metal Air team!"

Metal Mario:"Very well!Let the battle begin!Did i mention this will be RPG style? We take turns attacking,we both will go first,turn order will be the murderer,then me,then Master Hand,then Crazy Hand last."

Master Hand:"Gah...things just got more interesting..."

???:"Each turn the current HP will be shown on the screen and updated,now lets go!My turn!"

HP amounts:

???:5500

Metal Mario:4500

Master Hand:6000

Crazy Hand:4000

???:"Tarnado attack!"

The attack has the ability to hit both enemys,doing 500 damage each,but skips his partners turn.

Master Hand:"My turn!Handle Missile!"

Master Hand fires a missile that does 600 damage to Metal Mario.

Crazy Hand:"cr-cr-cr-crazy dance!!!!!!!!"

The shake of Crazy Hands smashing around does 300 damage to both enemys.

HP count:

???:5200

Metal Mario:3600

Master Hand:5500

Crazy Hand:3500

???:"My turn once more! Twisted Blade!"

??? does a strong triple slash to Master Hand, doing 800 damage total.

Metal Mario:"Double fireball attack!"

Metal Mario fires two fireballs that hit both Master and Crazy Hand and do 400 damage each.

Master Hand:"Swat!"

Master Hand swats the murderer doing 100 damage, as the murderer laughs Master Hand smashes him the other way doing 400 damage.

???:"Grr..."

Crazy Hand:"Hihihihihahhahahhhehhahahaha!!!DA ULTIMATE SUPA POWA! ENERGY BLAST OF DA SUPA BEAMA!"

Crazy Hand does 1000 damage to himself in his fury, then builds it into white lights that obliterate where the murderer and Metal Mario are, they are left standing, looking damaged...

???:"That was...brutal...

???:3000

Metal Mario:2100

Master Hand:4300

Crazy Hand:2500

Master Hand:"Nice work Crazy!"

Crazy Hand:"hehehe..."

???:"This is just getting interesting..."

----------------------------

Will the two hands defeat the two evil killers, or will they unleash a new devastating power??Find out on the next digimon digital-oops...

I mean find out on the next chapter of...super smash bros. chronicles in Chapter 7:The Chronic Battle Part 2!

THE DEAD LIST: Yoshi Donkey Kong Mr.Game and Watch Ice Climbers Capt.Falcon Link Kirby Fox

Omg an RPG battle! Werent expecting one of those were you? Read and Rate! Be ready for Chapter 7, its likely going to be the best one yet since these are all old chapters slightly edited(from 5 months ago, unfinished story)and Chapter 7 will be brand new!(Chapters may also start getting longer, to)

-----------------------------


	7. Chapter 7 The Chronic Battle 2

As all the smashers were forced to watch the gruesome battle with Master Hand and Crazy Hand, The Murderer and Metal Mario began laughing.

???:"You do realize that we have better attacks than just that..."

Metal Mario:"Yes...you two hands are no match for..."

Both:"METAL AIR STRIKE!"

"Like...what's that?" Crazy Hand said, and for the first time somewhat seriously.

The smashers could not keep still while watching. Ganondorf was eating popcorn while Young Link was trying to take some for himself, Samus was fiddling with her arm cannon, Mewtwo kept a cold stare right ahead between the two teams, Mario was hauling away Capt.Falcons body, Ness couldn't keep still so he decided to tangle Pichu up with his Yo-Yo for fun and watch it struggle, and Luigi was twisting his mustache thoughtfully, thinking. The rest of the smashers were cursing at the murderer or fiddling with their thumbs.

???:" Nevermind what our great attack is...you wont have to think about it..."

Current HP count:

???:3000

Metal Mario:2100

Master Hand:4300

Crazy Hand:2500

Master Hand:"I really don't think you will win this-"

???:"Be quiet fool, it's time, Metal Mario!"

Metal Mario:"Metal FireBall!"

???:"Twisted Tornado!"

The Murderer's Tornado attack mixes with the Metal FireBall Attack and becomes A Burning Metal Tornado!

Master Hand:"Oh no! Crazy Hand, brace yourself!"

Before either Hand could say any more, the gray fiery Tornado had sucked them inside and was burning them to a crisp. This made Ganondorf stop eating his popcorn and started biting his nails. Bowser, who wasn't paying much attention looked up in awe. Mewtwo focused his stare on the Tornado, not moving or saying a word. No matter what any smasher was doing...deep down inside they all prayed that somehow, someway, the hands would have a chance. The Murderer and Metal Mario laughed as the Tornado shrunk, and the Hands were spit out onto the ground before them. They layed motionless there.

Luigi:"No...this-a can't be-a happening..."

Young Link and a few others was crying, Snake wasnt paying attention the whole time since he was busy eating his moldy cheeseburger in his cardboard box he brought up with him. There was actually sorrow in his eyes when he saw why some smashers were crying. Even Wario looked like he might start crying, to. Still, Mewtwo sat there...he uttered two words the smashers all heard in his deep consentration...

"There's life..."

The smashers gasped, they looked over and saw Master Hand slowly float back up, just barely. Crazy Hand was even more weakened, he twitched slightly but couldn't get back up. The Murderer and Metal Mario were slightly surprised.

???:3000

Metal Mario:2100

Master Hand:500

Crazy Hand:0

???:"How did you survive?"

Master Hand:"You will not kill anymore of my friends..."

???:"How...did you...SURVIVE IT?!"

Master Hand:"You will not kill anymore of my friends..."

Metal Mario:"Stop repeating yourself, come on boss...lets just go and kill all the smashers, right after we kill off those two hands..."

Hearing this, Master Hand's anger rose to a whole new level, and he lunged forward for the Murderer, grabbing him in his glove.

???:"Rargh!!!"

Metal Mario:"Release him!!!"

Master Hand began to crush the murderer as hard as he could, preventing him from taking his sword out to attack him.

Master Hand:"NEVER!!!"

???:"AARGGHH!"

Metal Mario jumped onto Master Hand and started punching him, but his Metal punches couldn't stop the raging Hand.

Master Hand was suffocating the Murderer, when Metal Mario gets an idea. He walks over to Crazy Hand, who was lying there twitching, just barely alive.

Metal Mario holds his fist at Crazy Hand, charging up a powerful Metal Fireball.

Metal Mario:"Stop or your brother, Crazy Hand, will die!!"

Master Hand turns to Metal Mario, seeing his fallen brother next to his flaming fist, he releases the Murderer, who falls on the ground half-alive coughing.

Master Hand:"Alright...please...don't harm my brother..."

Metal Mario:"Thank you for cooperating for us, Master Hand. Now, where was I? Oh yes..."

Metal Mario fires a Burning Metal Ball of Fire all over Crazy Hand, who screams in pain as it melts him.

Master Hand:"No!!!!Brother!"

Crazy Hand had already died, and Master Hand could only watch as his body met the same fate as Kirby's did against Metal Mario.

Master Hand:"This madness must stop!!"

Master Hand lunges at Metal Mario, just before he grabs him the Murderer, now free, jumps on him and stabs him right in the middle of his...Hand. The Smashers couldn't stand to watch anymore, and started pounding the barrior like mad. Ganondorf warlock punched it and smashed it with the help of Nesses Home Run bat. The smashers ran threw.

Ness:"Enough! PK Flash!"

Ness hits the Murderer with a full blast PK Flash, sending him off Master Hand.

Master Hand:"Ugh...run for your lives...its to late for me...Crazy Hand is gone...im finished..."

Luigi:"No-a! We will-a help you!"

Luigi charges at Metal Mario and does a Luigi Tornado to knock him away.

Metal Mario:"We have the hand right where we want him...Metal Fireball!"

Metal Mario fires his finishing blow at Master Hand, who braces himself for the end of his life as he lay there. He hears a voice in slow motion...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Falco has jumped in at the last second and took the full heat of the attack, his burning feathers flew right infront of Master Hand before he fell to the ground, burning away on fire.

Some of the Smashers surrounded Falco trying to help him.

Falco:"No guys...Fox is dead...I saved Master Hand...the only reward I want is to see Fox again...goodbye...everyone...uughhh..."

Falco died as the smashers put out his body. Meanwhile half the smashers were rioting against Metal Mario at the edge of the roof, surrounding him.

Marth:"This is it, today you shall die!"

Young Link:"And pay for that trap that you set up for my older self..."

Metal Mario:"Im afraid I wont be going anytime soon...but I know some people who will be...hahahaha! Master, lets go!"

In a flash the Bat-like Murderer flew by and took Metal Mario.

Master Hand:"Everyone...back to...the mansion...Mario and Luigi, bury Falco's body in the grave..."

Mario/Luigi:"Lets-a Go!"

Everyone went back to the mansion...they weeped over the events that had happened, and all the smashers they so recently lost.

This wasnt very Humorous, I agree, this chapter was much more gloomy because it was an important battle(maybe not the most important though)

THE DEAD LIST: Yoshi Donkey Kong Mr.Game and Watch Ice Climbers Capt.Falcon Link Kirby Fox Crazy Hand Falco

Read and Rate!


	8. Chapter 8 Hidden Rage

This has been the longest intermission between Chapters by far, 2 weeks as opposed to the usual 1-3 days. I must say, from now on Chapters will take 1-2 weeks ON AVERAGE to put up since these are newly written Chapters(Chapters 7 and up) instead of the other first 6 Chapters sitting in my Documents. Now onto the Chapter that some of you(hopefully) were waiting for...

The 18(1 was...absent I guess) smashers were all sitting in dark wooden chairs, in a poorly lit room, with dark, silent expressions. Of course, they were all involved in a very dark situation. In the front of the room where the Smashers all faced was a large, wooden black painted door. Master Hand had left the smashers to wait for him, saying he needed time alone. After 30 minutes of silence, Young Link stood up...

Young Link: "Why must we stand here, being totally useless??"

Luigi: "Master Hand said-a to wait here-a... and we shall-a wait..."

Ganondorf: "Hmph...yeah...lets just stay here..."

Young Link: "Luigi and Ganondorf, what's wrong with you guys?? Luigi, your usually very thoughtful and optimistic, and Ganondorf, your usually not one that listens...the murderer must pay...pay for killing Link...he will pay..."

Young Link became silent, and took his seat again. Just as he sat down, however, a weird noise was heard emitting from behind the large black door...

Mario: "I-a hope Master Hand is-a not to-a upset..."

Young Link was the first to dash infront of the door, the other smashers followed. Wario tried turning the knob, but it would not open. Wario kept trying in frustration.

Wario: "The-a stupid door!"

Luigi: "Maybe-a we should try-a finding a key-a.."

Wario didn't respond and instead, he backed up, smiling as he knew he was showing off infront of everyone as he thought how much better HE THOUGHT he was than Mario. He lunged into the door with his disgustingly huge mass and weight, and smashed right threw it. Pieces of wood flew into the room where Master Hand and...Solid Snake were! Master Hand 'floated up' in surprise after hanging in the air, sad from the loss of Crazy Hand. Solid Snake was busy being his Hobo self, eating an old cheeseburger he probably found lying somewhere, and had his cardboard box next to himself. He looked up at the smashing of the door, but didn't care and kept eating anyway...

Master Hand: "What happened?...did someone else...get murdered?"

Young Link: "No! No one has been murdered...the murderer better not come a mile within here...or else..."

Zelda was starting to become worried hearing Young Link talk like that, especially at his age. It was becoming clear that the murders were greatly affecting the smashers behavior.

Master Hand: "He better not...im sorry for leaving you all so long, I needed time to think and solidify my feelings after having poor Crazy Hand taken away forever...I would have come sooner...but, I heard this weird ticking noise..."

Master Hand stopped talking and floated there in silence, the other smashers listened very carefully, and faintly, very faintly, they heard an odd ticking sound.

Ness: "What could it be?..."

Zelda: "I don't like the sound of it...it could be the murderer!"

Ness: "I doubt it...it sounds like a Clock...Samus, scan the area if you can."

Samus: "Alright, ill analyze anything that looks suspicious..."

Samus used her power suit's ability to scan the area. She found some papers stacked on a shelf...some pencils on the ground...a garbage can in the corner...an old Game Boy sitting on a shelf...

Mewtwo: "Samus, I think you should look closer at that stack of paper..."

Samus remembered that Mewtwo has psychic powers, so she tried scanning all areas around it, but found nothing. She moved to the side of the shelf, and she immediately found something behind the stack of paper. It looked like an alarm clock. She did a full scan on it...

"Bomb/Alarm unit, designed to explode not on impact, but on time limits. 12 seconds remaining until explosion...9...8..."

Samus jumped up immediately.

Samus: "Oh my god!!! Everyone out now!!!!!!!!NOW!!!!!!!!"

5...4...3...

The smashers crammed threw the door on 5 4 and 3, Master Hand made it out when the Bomb hit 2, Samus made it out when it hit one and asked...

"Wait...someones missing!!"

It was to late for anyone to respond, as the bomb landed to 0, half a second later a fiery explosion engulfed the room. The noise awoke the sleeping Jigglypuff that was asleep, but she only has time to open her eyes at the incoming explosion that lasted for a about 2 seconds, and that was all. Jigglypuff cried out:

"JIGGLYYYYY!!!!!!"

The smashers instantly knew who was left as the explosion destroyed the room completely. No one cared for Jigglypuff much, except for Pikachu and Pichu, who cried out back. The explosion was quick and ended, and the smashers walked back up to where the large Black-painted door once was, and peered inside. The walls had large holes are around them, one wall almost falling apart, which led holes outside since this room was on the edge of the whole mansion. A few parts of the floor had small bits of fire burning, the shelves were broken into pieces and on the ground. The smashers couldn't find Jigglypuffs charred remains and decided this would just be her resting place. The smashers all deep in thought after seeing someone else die, and this time was because the murderer had set another trap, one that could have killed them all in one shot. This was truly the worst thing the murderer has pulled so far. Everyone jumped when they heard a sound over the intercom.

???: "Greetings smashers..." The voice sounded muffled as if the murderer was hiding his voice as well.

???: "Metal Mario and I decided it would be exciting to add alittle boom to your lives. What a disappointing result...killing Jigglypuff was not what I had planned, but-

Young Link interrupts the murderer.

Young Link: "You'll leave...forever...now...you will..."

???: "You little runt, im not going everywhere, im going to kill you, and everyone else you cared about...like that pathetic Link..."

Young Link stood there and said nothing. He suddenly bolted out the room, he went past Master Hand, past the crying Pikachu and Pichu, and past the rest of the smashers. He went past the room, not listening to the cries of, "Comeback" or "Don't Go!" His fury for Link dying had grown to an uncontrollable level. He went to the main floor of the basement. He skipped the stairs and fired his hookshot so the smashers would not catch him. He was way ahead now, no one was going to stop him. He entered the large living room on the second floor where everyone once was...including Link...Young Link started crying in anger, as he ran to the elevator, where the main intercom was in Master Hands office at the top floor was. He mashed the button to the top floor furiously and entered. He went up several floors until he reached the top floor, and stepped into Master Hand's office.

???: "I see your anger has driven you to your death...foolish one..."

Young Link draws his sword, as the seat facing away from him was where the murderer must have been sitting. He slowly turned the business chair around, and jumped off it, drawing his sword.

Young Link: "Im not foolish...I don't need you to tell me that...I don't need anyone to!!!!!"

Young Link charges at the murderer, and they began a sword battle, their sword's metals clanging against one another. Young Link dealt slash after slash, not giving the murderer time to fight back.

???: "Fine...if your that stubborn for such a weakling...take this! Twisted Tornado!"

The murderer jumped backwards and fired a Tornado at Young Link. Young Link did not care and charged right into it. Once he did, he realized he was trapped frozen in this weird Tornado, and he saw a shadow emerging slowly inside. The Tornado was not affecting the murderer, and Young Link was floating helplessly in the air...as a blue blur started circling around him in the Tornado.

Young Link: "No...im going to die...no...you killed Link...you killed him...how can I die??I wont..."

Young Link tossed his boomerang and it encircled the Tornado, following the murderer, who was not aware of its presence.

???: "Looks like your going to join your friend...and you wont accomplish anything...hahah!!!Goodbye!"

The murderer lunged at Young Link, but the boomerang has caught up to him, and the murderer took a blow from it as it hit his back, sending him spiraling down to the ground. The Tornado attack expired and Young Link fell aswell, landing on his feet a few feet away from the murderer.

???: "Not bad...but you will never defeat me..."

Just then a part of the floor rises where the murderer and Young Link are standing, and it rises upwards.

???: "hahahahahaha! Now I have you right where I want you!"

The murderer readys his sword and sprouts his wings, flying towards Young Link, who could only stand on the small platform without escape. Young Link just stood there and looked down...

??? "Now you know its futile to fight me! Your even stupider than your older form, Link!"

Young Link: "Did you just say Link...YOU DID NOT JUST MENTION HIM AGAIN..."

Young Link pulls out his bow swiftly and shoots a quick arrow right at the incoming murderer. The murderer was to surprised at this retaliation, and the arrows pierced right threw where his stomach would probably be, he cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

Young Link: "You monster...its time for the murderer to be murdered..."

Young Link jumps down and skillfully aims his hookshot at the risen platform and hangs there, then jumps down. He unsheathes his sword and walks over to the murderer, where a small pool of blood emerged from the arrow the murderer had pulled out of his mid-section. He lay there prepared for the impact.

Young Link: "I hope you go to hell...and, well, if you don't...Link will be there to Damn you to Hell, where you belong...you horrible freak..."

The smashers had arrived just in time from the elevator to watch this scene. Young Link jumped with his sword, ready to slice the murderer to death.

Zelda: "Young Link!!!Watch out!!!!!"

Young Link: "Huh?!"

A fist connected on the back of Young Link's head, and he flew over the murderer, dropping his sword as it flew and landed just above his head. Young Link lay there, half conscious from the hard blow of that Metal Fist"

The smashers gasped as the murderer slowly got up with the help of his assistant...

Pit: "It's that blasted Metal Mario again! The murderer would have been dead now if it werent for him! Lets get that Metal punk"

The smashers all surrounded around Metal Mario.

Metal Mario: "Err...ehe...I was just dropping by..."

Pit: "Dropping by?!?! Enough jokes!"

The smashers started closing the circle around Metal Mario, trapping him and getting closer and closer...

???: "Oh smashers..." The murderer said somewhat disgustingly cheerfully.

The smashers all turned their heads, giving Metal Mario time to smash threw Pikachu and run away. The murderer...however...was standing over Young Link, with Young Link's very own Kokiri Sword being held. The smashers were all shocked, some looked freaked out, afraid what would soon be happening to a smasher they never wished any harm to...

???: "I do hope you don't come any closer..."

THE DEAD LIST: Yoshi Donkey Kong Mr.Game and Watch Ice Climbers Capt.Falcon Link Kirby Fox Crazy Hand Falco Jigglypuff

There you have it. Longest chapter ever made for this story, Chapter 9 should be here in the now normal-to-happen 1-2 week waiting period for each Chapter. Yeah I know...this Chapter probably keeps you on your toes. Remember, Young Link isn't dead yet...but that doesn't mean he will live later on. Of course, you'll have to wait and see...

Read, Rate, Suggestions. If I get lots of those, Chapter 9 might be here earlier than you think...


	9. Chapter 9 Double Pokemon OHKO

The smashers stood facing the Murderer and the fallen Young Link. The murderer had Young Link's Kokiri Sword close to his chest, ready to kill in any instant. The smashers could not decide whether to attack or do nothing. If they got any closer, the murderer might stab Young Link and that would be the end of him. If they did nothing, the murderer could still kill Young Link at any given moment.

???: "This young kokiri warrior proved himself much stronger than his appearance. However, he still did not successfully eliminate me, and now I have him, and the rest of you, exactly where I want."

Mewtwo: "If you think that little runt did better against you than I, you better start making second thoughts..." Mewtwo said this in a unusually fierce tone.

???: "Your nothing more than a giant cat with retarded freakish powers, you pose no threat to me..."

Mewtwo's eyes opened up, glowing a dangerous blue. He immediately disappeared, then reappeared behind the murderer and Young Link. The murderer was distracted by the teleportation of Mewtwo. Mewtwo whipped the Murderer off Young Link from behind, sending him flying about 10 feet away, followed by teleporting Young Link and his Sword to the rest of the smashers.

Luigi: "Young Link-a! We are-a so happy to-a see you-a safe!"

Young Link was slowly waking up from the recent bash to his head from Metal Mario's fist.

Young Link: "mmmmm...what's going on??? Where's the murderer???"

Zelda points to where the murderer is now standing, drawing his sword about 15 feet away from them.

???: "Grrr...how inconvenient...no more games!! Haha!! Someone will die today and ill make sure of it!!"

Young Link got up weakly.

Young Link: "The only one...who's going to die today...is...you..."

Young Link points his sword angrily but tiredly at the murderer.

???: "I don't think so..."

Surprisingly, the murderer turns his back to the smashers, where Mewtwo stands, his eyes blazing blue angrily.

Mewtwo: "I am the most powerful being on earth...you wont go around scaring these smashers when they should be fearing ME!!!!!!"

Mewtwo hurls a shadow ball at the murderer, who swiftly slices it in half with his sword, cancelling it out.

???: "Your tricks bore me. I deserve to belong here...unlike you, you think you're the greatest...you all do...but then I managed to wipe out roughly a third of you. I even destroyed the one I hated most...that Crazy Hand..."

Mewtwo: "We don't need to hear how your better than us, ill crush you with my unstoppable powers!"

???: "You mean your freak powers that only you have...because you're a freak..."

Mewtwo: " SILENCE FOOLISH MORTAL!!!!!! SHADOW CLAW!"

Mewtwo's hand glows with a dark aura, and lunges at the murderer. The murderer stands there...

???: "Hmm-hmm-hmm...wait for it...wait for it...wait for it...wait for it...DEAD!"

The murderer strikes Mewtwo's head, cutting his head in two pieces. Mewtwo's mind was destroyed, so he was unable to heal himself. His body and the other part of his head fell to the ground, brains and blood gushing out.

Mario: "MAMAMIA!!!!"

Samus: "I have seen some very disturbing ways of things dieing, but this is shocking and gross..."

Ganondorf: "How could this be? Me, Mewtwo, and Bowser are the trio of baddies...Mewtwo being the strongest, how will we be able to defeat this individual??..."

Bowser: "Mewtwo...I...I don't believe this..."

The smashers stared at Mewtwos decapitated body, as the murderer laughed at his victory.

???: "I warned you smashers...no one can stop me, not even that freak who is no longer in this world..."

The smashers remained speechless. Finally, Ness walked infront of them.

Ness: "I have had just about enough of your bragging! Mewtwo is also not the only psychic here!!! Take this!!! PK Thunder!!!"

Ness fires a blue bolt of lightning at the murderer, who blocks it with his sword.

???: "You cant win...you all cant, because your not worthy to be called smashers...I am!! You'll never understand that!!"

Ness: "We don't care about you and we all think we are perfectly fit to be smashers! You arent because you're a repulsive freak! PK Fire! PK Fire!"

Ness fires several PK Fire's that seem to engulf the murderer in flame. The flame eventually stops, and the murderer steps out of the smoke, singed but not very damaged.

???: "A smasher can actually take a lot of hits, I can! A smasher is either powerful or quick, or even in between. I master both! I am worthy! Rargh!!!!!"

The murderer lunges at Ness so fast the smashers felt like they could do nothing and only hid their eyes. They heard the sound of a sword jabbing, and opened their eyes, hoping someone else's life hasn't just been taken..they were surprised and impressed at the sight, however.

Ness: "A real smasher...has a true smasher sheild..."

The murderer jumps back after doing no damage to Ness, thanks to his smashers sheild.

Ness: "You are only rewarded with the ability to use these sheilds from Master Hand's powers...you don't have one, im reminding you...your not a smasher, and now I don't think you ever will be."

???: "Stop it!!! Stop saying I can't be a smasher! I can! I will! Im worthy!...and I shall...however I cannot stand the words you are using on me, I will return...oh I will return...you fools..."

The murderer breaks a window closest to him and flies out quickly.

Wario: "Nice-a job, Ness. I suppose everyone should-a go get some rest-a?"

Peach: "Yes, that would be a good idea, though I hope everyone will be safe for the night..."

Young Link: "Im so glad to be alive today...I tried my best to avenge you, Link...I really did. I guess we should do something about Mewtwo's body, then?"

Solid Snake suddenly becomes noticed again in this story, eating his half rotten cheese burger like the hobo he is always trying to pretend to be...

Solid Snake: "Oh sure ill just get Master Hand and he will dig him up real good. Im sure he will be quite surprised seeing someone like Mewtwo lying there motionless."

Later that evening everyone is resting in the main lounge room, eating some food leftover from supper and trying to feel comfortable. A certain mouse pokemon decides to wander off early to bed alone in his room...

Later that night...

The electric mouse pokemon cared more about sleep and food than his own safety, which was rather stupid, but still true. Pichu wanted to stay up alittle longer, but Pikachu wanted to get some rest and impatiently went to their room alone. Pikachu opened his eyes, it was about 2am in the morning, and it was time for his usual bathroom trip at night. He got out of bed, pushed open his smaller door and walked down the hallway to where the bathroom was. Pikachu heard someone rustling beside him, but he disregarded it and kept going, pushing the bathroom door open with all his strength, not bothering to close it due to his laziness.

5 minutes later when Pikachu was done doing his business, his laziness nature made him not even flush the toilet, and he jumped off and was about to leave the bathroom when he caught a glimpse of something in the bathroom mirror. Again, he thought it was just...well...nothing I guess.( I can't track every detail of exactly what happened here you know!) As he took a step further, he was grabbed and held tightly.

Pikachu: "PIKA!!!!!"

Pikachu began screaming, but he was gagged and tied up. He was held helpless over the toilet bowl, looking down into it, he heard the murderer say,

"This has got to be the stupidest way anyone could die, but then again your stupid, so I suppose it all works, am I right?"

Pikachu merely struggled in his grasp.

???: "What was that?? You agree? Why thank you, I always think of the best plans!"

With that, the murderer drops Pikachu into the toilet, and flushes it. Pikachu started to swirl around, the small Pokemon going under water in his own waste, drowning. The toilet forced Pikachu down its drain, almost clogging it, but the murderer kept pressing the flush button until it forced Pikachu through the drain. By now Pikachu's body was traveling in the pipes, where the smashers would never find it. His skeletal remains haven't even been found to this day...(according to my research)

The next morning Pichu is going around searching for Pikachu who is no where to be found. He searches the bathroom and is astonished to find some of Pikachu's yellow hairs in the toilet bowl. Being much more intelligent than Pikachu,(Somehow?!) Pichu gets the perfect summary in his mind of what could have happened to Pikachu last night, and hurries off to tell the smashers.

Later that day in the afternoon Master Hand calls everyone for a meeting.

Master Hand: "Everyone! It has come to my attention that the numerous murders are already beginning to end our Smash competition for next year. In this instance, after the loss of my brother im beginning to not bear what is happening here...therefore, I think we should move out and find a new place to settle, before the murderer comes back."

Samus: "Excellent idea, I approve. When will we leave, Master Hand?"

Master Hand: "Tonight, no one is getting murdered tonight! I cant stand hearing of how Pikachu likely died last night, and I wont stand for anything possible worse!"

The smashers cheered that this plan of Master Hand did make them feel much safer indeed, and they all hurried to their rooms, packing their belongings as fast a possible.

Young Link was in the graveyard, where everyone, including Link, was buried. Young Link stood infront of Link's tomb stone and began crying. He couldn't stand the fact that they all were leaving behind the place they lived, where he had memories with Link. There wasn't going to be any more memories, and Young Link knew that wherever their new destination was. He cried more thinking non stop about all the times he spent with Link teaching him the ways of Sword Combat, how he helped him become strong even in his young age. Mario and Luigi were carrying their large suitcases filled with their video games and clothing, they stopped as they saw Young Link behind the graveyard fence, crying.

Luigi and Mario walk to Young Link.

Mario: "Hey-a there, Young Link!"

Luigi: "What's-a wrong?"

Young Link: "The fact that Link is no longer with us...and we are leaving him behind..."

Mario: "Oh-a..."

Luigi: "Listen-a Young Link, we-a think you should put the-a past behind-a you. Link may be-a gone, but you can become-a the new Link!!"

Young Link: "I...can?"

Luigi: "Yes-a! Become who-a Link trained you-a to be!"

Mario: "Lets-a go, Young Link. Master Hand is-a getting ready to-a call us to-a the two vans so the smashers can leave-a!"

Young Link: "Ok...you guys made me feel good. I do like how your always so joyful, I think I need people like that around me, mind if I hang with you guys? I only used to hang with Link...but I haven't been now."

Mario: "Sure-a Young Link! Now lets-a go!"

Luigi and Mario load their suitcases onto the second van and help Young Link pack quickly as Master Hand squeezes into the drivers seat for the first van, while Samus gets in the second van, since she has experience piloting and volunteered. Half the smashers get in the large first van, including Mario, Young Link, and Luigi. Once Master Hand checks for everyone who is safely on either van, He turns on the intercom so he can speak to the smashers in the second van and the first at the same time.

"Attention! Testing 2-way intercom! Can everyone hear me??"

Many of the smashers replied with a "YES" in unisen.

"Alright, Samus, start up and follow my lead, move out smashers! Today is the beginning of our new lives!"

Some of the smashers went YAY, and some were just depressed. The two vans pulled out the mansion, and everyone got a good look at their now old home from this day forward, and soon it was out of sight in the dark night. Both vans were very large, and were made in 1985. They were exactly the same and were very comfortable. Young Link was laughing as he was using Luigi's DS to beat Mario at a game of Mario Kart DS. For the first time since Link died, Young Link felt happy and in a safe environment. Many smashers fell asleep on their long ride down the road, the lights of the van lighting a small distance ahead of them. A small haunting thought kept eating at the smashers...were they really safe? It was to good to be true. Still, they began to ease up and relax in their comfortable van as they got farther and farther away from the mansion...

THE DEAD LIST: Yoshi Donkey Kong Mr.Game and Watch Ice Climbers Capt.Falcon Link Kirby Fox Crazy Hand Falco Jigglypuff Mewtwo Pikachu

Long Chapter, two pokemon died in one chapter? Yes, and wow. Mewtwo died???WOW!!

Interesting, the smashers are trying to escape their past, we all know its impossible to mentally erase out past, it was always there, done in the past, its impossible for me to say I wrote this story even if I erased it, because I did so in the past! However, is it possible for the smashers to get away from their pasts physically?

Also, I will take the time to reply to all reviews now!(Even though I usually do) See you next time, for Chapter 10!!!


	10. Chapter 10 The Wicked Stop

Whoa...has it been almost 3 weeks since an update??...umm sorry lol...To get you all started with the nice March break, however, Chapter 10 is finally here!

Master Hand parks the van at a gas station.

Master Hand: "Attention! Attention! We are stopping for a short while."

After filling the van full with gas, followed by Samus doing the same, both Samus and Master Hand drive the two vans into the parking lot, turning their vans off.

Master Hand: "Feel free to go inside and get some snacks and refreshments, and stretch yourselves out...I still have no idea where we are going yet, but after this we will be heading deep into the woods, so stock up!"

Young Link, Luigi, and Mario climb out of the van, stretching out.

Young Link: "Id like to buy some chips and soda, but I have only rupees..."

Luigi: "Fear-a not! Luigi-a have gold coins!"

Mario: "Lets-a go buy something!"

Young Link: "Awesome, you guys are the best!"

The three walk to through the door in the gas station where many snacks and refreshments were sold. Meanwhile...

Ness: "Ew, mosquitos!!! Gah!!! I hate it when they bite me! You idiots, Marth and Ganondorf, why did we go in the forest near here with all these disgusting bugs!?"

Marth replied calmly, as he almost always does. "Ahh Ness...you were to foolish, your common sense was to brittle compared to I..."

Ness: "Say WHAT?! I have an IQ of 182! I am of genius intelligence!"

Ganondorf, slightly embarrassed his IQ is only 79, says: "What he is trying to say...is we uhh...packed some sun screen!"

Marth: "Not sun screen, you utter moron...we packed bug spray..."

Ness: "Quit trying to sound so smart! What's your IQ anyway??"

Marth hesitates...then simply shoots out, "102..."

Ness: "Haha! Im smarter than you! Im just a teenager to!"

Marth: "If your so smart, what's 5.4X6.7/9 squared?? Do it in your head!"

Ness replies quickly, looking very bored and non challenged... "8.04..."

Ganondorf: "Stop it my head hurts!!!! Duhhhh..."

Marth: "Ok fine! So Ness is smart...whatever...end of story..."

Ness: "Yay me im the best!!!"

Marth: "I don't get how you could be so smart though-

A noise rustled in the bush, then a blue blur swiftly moves to another bush, this blur kept getting closer to the gas station.

Marth: "What...is...that? Whatever it was...it was pretty fast..."

Ganondorf: "Oh...oh no...the murderer?!?!! THE MURDERER!!!!!!"

Ness bats Ganondorf on the head, knocking him out.

Ness: "Oh my god shut the hell up..."

The blue blur stopped traveling, staying in its current bush. Silence filled the air for a long time...

Marth: "Get down..."

Marth drags Ganondorf to the nearest bush as the three hide, fearing the worst.

Ness: "Its definitely the murderer...who else would be creeping around here..."

They wait a long time, hearing the bush rustling getting farther and farther away as the figure hurtles away.

Marth: "Ok its safe now...we have to get back to the gas station before its to late!!!"

Ness: "...and warn Master Hand!"

Marth attempts to wake up Ganondorf, telling the situation, and the three run after where the figure was heading. Meanwhile...

Young Link: "Alright!!! They got ice cream here and everything!" Young Link is licking his favorite green mint flavored Ice cream.

Mario: " Mmmmm...oh yes-a very good! Chocolate Ice cream is-a my favorite!"

The three friends catch sight of Roy, Samus, Zelda playing Soccer at the edge of the forest clearing, with Pichu attempting to play, but kept getting crushed by a the soccer ball.

Zelda: "Hi you three! Would you like to join us?"

Young Link: "Sure! Wow...just yesterday we were in some dangerous mansion...filled with sadness or hate...now, we are in this free place, as we travel farther away from our pasts...I thought I was foolish to think escaping the past is impossible...but...now I feel different.."

Luigi: "Haha! Take-a this!"

Luigi was offense, and just scored a goal on Zelda who was a goalie on the other team.

The next hour seemed filled with games and happiness, and I wish I could say this was how it was for the rest of the smashers lives, just as they wished it to be, but wishes and destiny are two different things, sadly. I am sorry to say that according to my research, in which I traced the exact old gas station, I had found a well hidden body, decayed beyond identity, but with careful DNA samples I figured out the body's identity...and im sorry to say this was probably the most famous person of all the smashers...

Some of the smashers were becoming tired and went into van to rest, others continued playing and others were quickly going to the gas station to buy a large quantity of things for the rest of the trip. The van was parked behind the gas station, near the forest. A few smashers were inside, playing card games or eating snacks, or resting for the night.

Young Link: "Yawns Ahhhh im going to sleep now..."

Luigi: "Yes...me-a to..."

Mario: "Ookee Dokee, let me get-a just a few more-a snacks."

Luigi: "Mario, you-a never eat to-a much, haha."

Mario pats his pasta belly proudly. "It is-a the quality of the-a pasta, Luigi."

Mario jumps out of the van, running around the gas station to enter. Meanwhile...a shadow closes in on the entrance.

Mario: "Ahh, ill-a have some of this, and some of that-a!"

Mario runs out of the store with bags of taco chips, potato chips. He gasps and drops the chips infront of him at the sight before him...

Meanwhile...

Ganondorf, Ness, and Marth run screaming near the van.

Marth: "Everyone!! We have to leave now!!"

Samus: "Mmmm...uuhhh...what is it Marth??"

Marth: "I think we saw the murderer heading in this direction, we were out for the walk in the forest and saw this blue blur-

Samus: "...TELL MASTER HAND NOW!!! WE ARE GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"

Ness: "Will do!!!!!"

Ness runs to the van parked a few spaces away.

Ness: "Master Hand!! The murderer is here! We have to leave now!!"

Master Hand: "Ugh wha?...The murderer??? This is bad, make sure all smashers are in the vans, we are leaving immediatly!!!!!"

Ness: "Will do!"

Ness runs back to the van.

Ness: "Is everyone here?...one...two...three-

Luigi: "Oh no! Everyone is-a here but Mario!"

At that very moment, they heard a faint scream that quickly faded away.

Luigi: "..."

Young Link: "No..."

The smashers all jumped out of the van, the group ran to where the scream came from, from the front of the gas station.

Luigi: "I-I don't see Mario..."

Roy: "Look!!"

Roy points his sword to a puddle of blood, trailing into the forest...

Young Link: "We have to go after him!!"

Master Hand: "No! This guy is insane...im sorry, but no one else here is dying tonight! We leave immediately!"

Luigi looks into the forest, clearly knowing Mario was beyond help now, he burst into tears...

Young Link: "I know what this feels like...Mario..."

Young Link creates a fist with his hands, as does Luigi, their sheer fear becoming sheer anger.

Young Link/Luigi: "If we both see that murderer ever again...take him out...for Link/Mario!!!"

Luigi runs back to the van, feeling sick to his stomach, not believing how easily he lost his brother...after all that time of them being a real team...

Luigi: "I-a cant believe it...Mario will-a be spending time rotting in-a hole probably...while we-a find a safe-a place...without him-a..."

Luigi and Young Link talk to each other for awhile before managing to get some sleep down the road, and this time, many smashers were losing hope, maybe the only way to stop the murderer...was to destroy him...and his assistant...

The van drives into a dirt road leading deeper into the woods, several hours away from the gas station, the smashers wanted to be safe and tried over writing their situation with their damaged hopes and wishes...

THE DEAD LIST: Yoshi Donkey Kong Mr.Game and Watch Ice Climbers Capt.Falcon Link Kirby Fox Crazy Hand Falco Jigglypuff Mewtwo Pikachu Mario


	11. Chapter 11 Enter The Damp Shadows

It has been a long, long time Since I updated, but at least now it's the summer time! Chapter 11 is now here, and ill say this is where the story becomes quite a travel for the Smashers, as an adventure. Chapter 11 is quite likely the beginning of the second half of this story, we'll have to see!

Chapter 11: Enter the Damp Shadows

Morning rain poured as it ran down the 1985 Van's Windows. Young Link awoke, peering out the window. A lush forest covered all his surroundings. Young Link always loved peaceful forests, just like the ones Link and him spent time training in...and he always loved the rain, to him it was the time where everyone would settle down and breath the fresh damp air. Young Link's thoughts abruptly halted as he remembered the events that occurred last night, and how Mario had been taken and killed. His face turned in all directions around the comfortable van. Luigi, Roy, Marth, Ness, and Ganondorf rested, quite content, after staying up all night in their grief. Young Link could only see trees and grass and rain and the generally damp atmosphere. He stared through the back window, getting sight of Samus, driving the second van safely with the other 6 remaining smashers including herself. Again, Young Link dozed off, wishing with all his heart that the next destination led to a lack of sorrow compared to the past events...

SLAM! CREEAK...

Master Hand abruptly halted the van right in front of a dark bog. The damp land ahead did not look inviting. Master Hand speaks on the intercom to awaken everyone.

Ganondorf: "Ughh...like, for god sakes or something! Let me sleep!"

Master Hand: "our progress has been stopped by a certain obstacle I'd like you all to see..."

Half asleep, everyone steps out of the van. Before them is a very damp bog.

Roy: "I don't know about driving past that..."

Master Hand: "I know, we will need to find a way around or else abandon our vehicles.."

Marth stumbles around, who apparently likes to drink large quantities of alcohol after waking up.

Marth: "Sheesh...le's just woosh threw!"

Marth runs down towards the bog, but Roy grabs him and pulls him back.

Roy: "Marth, either stay in the van or please just don't do anything when in that state..."

Marth: "Wooshy wooshy...what state??"

Roy drags Marth back into the van while he joins the now 10 other reunited Smashers from both vans.

Master Hand: "Does anyone have any ideas on how we could pass?"

Ness: "Hmm...we could construct a highly well developed mechanism that is specially designed in aero dynamics to-

Master Hand: "Ok something more simple than that please..."

Roy: "We could send someone to walk across the bog with some way of contacting us to see if there is any trouble, that way we all wont get eaten or something-

Master Hand: "Slightly to barbaric for my tastes. Who would seriously walk into that bog?..."

Ness: "I will! No one here takes me seriously, or my ideas! Ill show you!"

Ness runs to get a wireless device designed to work with the intercom, some rope, and some other supplies.

Young Link: "Ness...I don't think this is a good idea...please..."

Ness: "Young Link, no one thinks im worthy, don't worry, I have nothing to lose..."

Young Link: "Alright then...try to return in one piece!"

Ness: "I will, that's a promise!"

Master Hand: "I don't think Ness should go alone. I think a squad of three more people should come with him..."

Roy: "Marth is still drunk...I will go! This does sound like an adventure I can't pass up, seeing how a shrimp is going."

Master Hand: "That shrimp shall be the squads leader...so I do hope you don't bash him to hard with the insults, if I were you..."

Roy: "...Im still going.."

Pichu: "Pichu! Pi-Pi-Pi Pichu! (I have nothing either, my pokemon friends are all dead and I wish to help the rest of us find a sanctuary!)

Master Hand: "It looks like the smallest of our group, that rat thing, wants to come along. It has guts, so I will allow it to come with you guys..."

Ness: "It better not annoy me to much..."

Ganondorf steps forth...except a shadowy aura circles itself around him. His eyes showed not stupidity, or even the hatred, his eyes showed determination and Justice.

Ganondorf: "I must come with you guys...I pack a punch and I promise you...I will be helpful, and from here on out, I will be serious!"

There they stood, at the edge of the hill above where the bog lied. Roy of the Sword, Pichu of the Speed, Ganondorf of the Power, and Ness of the Courage.

Master Hand: "Im counting on the four of you...please, contact us if you find anything interesting. If you are in danger, contact us and we will try to help you in some way..."

Young Link: "WAIT!!"

Young Link runs up to Ness, then turns to Master Hand.

Young Link: "I have decided...to come with them!"

Master Hand: "If that is your wish...very well..I wish the best of luck to the five of you..."

-Meanwhile, Underneath the same bog, but much deeper, lied...the HQ of the Murderer-

???: "Metal Mario, how have you been doing on spying on our victims?"

Metal Mario: "Hehehe...just as expected, my lord...they are on their way, right in our direction. However, only five of them seemed to be progressing into the bog, sir.."

???: "Hahaha...I don't care, five kills in one try is good enough to weaken the rest of them to finish off for our final assault. Tell me, was one of these two...Ness or Young Link, in the group?"

Metal Mario: "Actually, I believe both of them are entering the bog with 3 others: Ganondorf, Pichu, and Roy."

???: "Excellent, we will kill those three, then I would like to give Young Link some special treatment...and Ness...I recently discovered that a mysterious power rests inside of him.."

Metal Mario: "What?? That little punk????"

???: "Sometimes, the most dangerous of powers are best carried in the less menacing appearances.."

Metal Mario: "I see, what do you plan to do with him?"

???: "First, we must capture Young Link, then we shall capture Ness. We will set up a show for Ness that will be quite enjoyable...he will watch me stab his friend helplessly until he almost reaches death. This should awaken the power deep within Ness, at that point, we shall have to figure out a way to take it from him and use it to wipe out all the other smashers in one go. We will leave Master Hand to live, however. I want him to beg for mercy so he can give me the shield Ness spoke of that only true smashers have. After that, I will force him to form new smashers, along with me, so that ill finally be accepted as a smasher like it should have been awhile ago..."

Metal Mario: "This seems very well thought out, sir."

???: "Yes, and now I want you to study this book of unknown powers. It's about powers that are inhuman, powers that are unlocked from humans in certain ways and somehow brought out. I want you to come up with a conclusion for us to be able to steal this power that lies within Ness."

Metal Mario: "Will do, sir, however, is Ness aware of his hidden strength?"

???: "I doubt it, if he only knew long enough, he could have brought it out faster on his own in order to destroy me back when I decapitated Mewtwo...I could feel the essence of it. That is the true reason why I fled, not because of what he was saying.."

Metal Mario: "I see, that makes sense."

Metal Mario goes off to study the book as the murderer awaits the smashers to arrive right into his claws...

-Back to the Smashers-

Roy is about to take his first step into the bog.

Roy: "Im not sure if this is safe, but, here it goes..."

Roy takes a few steps forward, motioning for the others to follow.

Roy: "It seems safe as im not sinking, lets go, guys..."

The others follow while Young Link turns his head to the hill, waving goodbye the surviving Smashers, hoping it would not be the last time he would see them...

Ness: "Hey, Young Link, are you coming?"

Young Link: "Oh...yeah, im coming...Hey, Ness, do you think we are really safe from the murderer now?"

Ness hesitates to answer.

"Well, all I can say is that I bet we are farther from the murderer than we were before! Besides, our success determines the future of everyone, remember that...this is important, and since you are involved, you are important to!"

Young Link smiles.

"Thanks, Ness...now, lets go! For the sake of all the Smashers!"

Everyone: "Yeah!!"

Roy, Ganondorf, Ness, Young Link, and Pichu who was jumping on rocks instead of in the water, ventured off into the unknown bog, not sure what they were looking for, and not sure how things might end for them. The only thing they were sure of...was the importance of their selves and their friends...

Phew, been awhile since I did that. True Action coming up for the great Number 12! Read, Rate, Suggestions are encouraged as always, and I hope everyone hasn't forgotten this story after a few months of it not being updated!!! Oh, and...

A Happy Summer Vacation To Everyone!!!!!!

THE DEAD LIST: Yoshi Donkey Kong Mr.Game and Watch Ice Climbers Capt.Falcon Link Kirby Fox Crazy Hand Falco Jigglypuff Mewtwo Pikachu Mario


End file.
